13 de Febrero
by Eliza Tenshi
Summary: Porque San Valentín no era especial para el... quizás no estaba con la persona que le hiciera sentir especial..


Feliz san Marketing! :D llege algo tarde, pero llege! :D espero se la allan pasado genial este dia ^^ y a las personas solas como yo, recuerden, los enamorados tienen un dia, nosotros el resto del año :D! Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus integrantes

Bien aqui esta:

13 de Febrero

San Valentín, la fecha más importante para todos los chicos enamorados, en realidad mi hermana estaba completamente desquiciada buscando el regalo perfecto para su novio "perfecto" el cual no hace falta decir que es mi mejor amigo… Mikuo Hatsune, no es que lo odie, o a esta fecha, simplemente se me hace absurdo y sin sentido tener que darle un regalo a alguien, solo porque una fecha te lo pide… no, no estoy solo como un perro, hace ya dos meses que soy novio de Gumi Megpoid, y mañana, por ser San Valentín, estaré con ella todo el día… si la idea no me emociona, pero no hay mucho que pueda hacer…

Acomode mi codo en el respaldo del sillón, mi cabeza sobre mi mano y volví a bostezar, estaba cansado de ver esos absurdos comerciales que te ofrecían productos al dos por uno, con la intención de que tu le dieras el segundo a tu pareja… escuche un ruidito… un ruidito insistente, ni me moleste en moverme para contestar el teléfono, pues en un segundo, mi hermana bajaba corriendo las escaleras gritando cosas como que ella contestaría… suspire.

-¡¿Mikuo?—grito apenas contestando. Mikuo se encontraba con su familia en América, pero llegarían según sus cálculos para San Valentín.

Me levante con la intención de darle privacidad a mi hermana con su novio, pero su voz me detuvo.

-ah… Miku, si Len está aquí, te lo paso—me dijo mientras me extendía el teléfono, con una clara decepción en el rostro.

-hola—dije con cansancio… los comerciales me habían aburrido demasiado.

-Len necesito tu ayuda—me dijo una voz más masculina—soy Mikuo—contesto, seguro por mi silencio—no le digas a Rin—siguió.

-hola Miku—dije intentando desviar la atención de Rin un poco.

-Len, crees que Rin e enoje si no llego—me pregunto, mi cara cambio completamente, estaba a punto de decirle "¿lo dudas?" pero me di la vuelta, al recordar la situación.

-Miku solo debes tomar el bate y golpear las pelotas—dije intentando que entendiera mi mensaje.

-… no puede enojarse tanto—me pregunto.

-no lo dudes—le dije mientras agitaba mi cabello, voltee a ver a Rin, quien me miraba clara duda, sonreí—Rin, sabes lo rara que es Miku, le tiene miedo al beisbol e intento explicarle todo, así que iré a mi cuarto, tu sigue viendo tele, ¿vale?—le dije mientras besaba su frente, ella solo asintió, mientras se sentaba.

Subí rápidamente las escaleras, entre cerrando la puerta, le di la espalda a la misma con la intención de seguir hablado, pero la voz de Miku indignada por las acusaciones falsas, hicieron que alejara el auricular de mi oído.

-calla Miku, ¡intento salvar mi relación!—grito Mikuo.

-¡Que mal hermano eres!, ¡porque no eres como Len!—grito Miku, pude escuchar como corrió y a Mikuo suspirar.

-si Mikuo, deberías ser mas como yo—dije en modo de burla.

-cállate y dime qué debo hacer—me pregunto.

-primero dime que paso—le pregunte.

-mi padre nos dijo que el vuelo se retraso por tormenta, y tendremos que esperar hasta mañana—si ellos no volaban hoy, era imposible que llegara en San Valentín—maldita tormenta—susurro molesto.

-¿entonces no podrán llegar a tiempo?—pregunte como si no fuera obvio.

-si, exacto—me contesto, pude escuchar como la puerta se abría de golpe, me di la vuelta realmente asustado.

Todo pasó en cámara lenta, Rin se lanzo sobre mí, tirándome al suelo y haciendo que el teléfono volara fuera del alcance de ambos, comenzó a arrastrarse para alcanzarlo, pero al estar sobre mí, solo la abrace intentando que no lo alcanzara.

-¡Mikuo cuelga!—grite, en este instante ella dejo de pelear y simplemente puso su cabeza en mi hombro—calma Rin, no es su culpa, es el clima—intente consolarla, pero levanto la cabeza y me miro molesta.

-traidor—susurro, la mire con duda-¡traidor!—grito mientras comenzaba a golpearme, la mire con clara duda, no espere que reaccionara así, ella comenzó a golpear mientras lloraba.

-Rin, no te pongas así, el regresara y estará contigo el 15 así que…-quise decir pero ella dejo de golpearme y me miro sin poder creérselo.

-no estoy enojada por lo de Mikuo—me dijo—estoy furiosa porque me ocultaste algo y te pusiste de su lado—siguió— ¡Len traidor!—grito mientras seguía golpeándome—mi hermano nunca haría eso, él me protegería y no me mentiría—me digo mientras seguía llorando sobre mí, me sentía horrible, no podía permitir que mi hermana llorara, mucho menos yo ser el culpable.

Intente abrazarla, pero ella se levanto molesta, al instante la imite, levantándome también, de un momento a otro, hubo un apagón, seguido de un trueno y un grito. Pude sentir como Rin se aferraba a mí, ella le tenía miedo a los truenos, era casi fobia.

-calma, yo te cuidare—informe mientras la abrazaba… nos quedamos así un largo rato, no podíamos movernos por el hecho de los ruidos truenos, 15 minutos después habían parado—ve y espérame en las escaleras, no las bajes hasta que yo esté ahí, no quiero que te lastimes—le dije, sentí como lentamente se separaba de mi yo me di la vuelta y fui por unas sabanas y dos almohadas, para ir después a encontrarme con ella—dormiremos abajo por hoy, vale?—pregunte.

-si—me contesto débilmente, para mi desgracia los truenos volvieron, pude ver como se sentaba de golpe en el suelo y se cubría la cara.

-iré a dejar esto, y así bajamos juntos, ¿te parece?—le pregunte sentándome alado de ella, escuche un débil si, después me pare he intente regresar lo más rápido con ella.

Me senté a su lado esperando a que hiciera o digiera algo, al ver que no parecía consciente de mi presencia me levante. Ella se aferro al instante a mi camiseta.

-no me dejes sola—me pidió.

-sabes que nunca lo haría—conteste, mientras le extendía mi mano y ella la aceptaba.

Bajamos las escaleras lentamente y aun tomados de las manos, la dirigí al sillón.

-acomoda las sabanas, yo iré por cocoa caliente y unas velas—informe, ella solo asintió y yo fui directo a la cocina. Calenté leche, mientras buscaba las velas y las encendía—ten aquí están las velas—le dije mientras le extendía dichos objetos ya encendidos—regresare a segur preparando el chocolate—le dije, me di la vuelta y regrese a la cocina.

10 minutos después regrese, tendía dos tasas en mis manos, de las cuales, una se la extendí a ella.

-¿no quieres?—pregunte al notar que ella tenía la mirada perdida en la vela enfrente de ella. Pero solo extendió su mano y tomo la taza que hace poco le había ofrecido.

-discúlpame por ser una miedosa—me pidió, mientras se sentaba y miraba al suelo. Yo me agache para estar a su altura y le sonreí.

-discúlpame por ser un traidor—le dije igualmente bajando la mirada. Ella solo me abrazo mientras seguía disculpándose por sus defectos.

Estuvimos así por más de media hora, disculpándonos por cosas que no podíamos controlar, a tan grado que me disculpe por la tormenta que había retrasado el vuelo de Mikuo, como si de verdad fuera mi culpa…

-disculpadme por amarte tanto—me susurro, al instante y como si fuera un conjuro lanzado por Rin, la luz regreso apenas ella termino, ella se levanto de golpe, haciendo que la vela que hace no mucho observaba, se apagara, yo la seguía con la mirada desde el suelo. Sin comprender del todo sus palabras. Se agacho y apago la otra vela que se encontraba ahí—supongo que no tendremos que dormir aquí abajo—me dijo con una sonrisa, mientras se daba la vuelta e intentaba salir por la puerta de atrás hacia el patio.

-Rin, ¿que acabas de decir?—le pregunte mientras me levantaba para seguirla.

-que no tendremos que dormir aquí—me dijo mientras se detenía en la puerta sin mirarme.

-no me refiero a eso—le dije, ella salió al patio y comenzó a dar vueltas bajo la lluvia.

-¡vamos a jugar como cuando niños!—grito mientras seguía dando vueltas, yo me acerque a ella y la tome de los hombros.

-Rin, ¿Que dijiste antes de que llegara la luz?—le pregunte decidido, debía saberlo, no sé porque, pero necesitaba confirmar que lo que oí fue lo que dijo.

-que te amo mucho—susurro bajando la mirada. Había escuchado bien y eso me hacia inmensamente feliz.

-pero no me amas más que a Mikuo, eso me pone celoso—dije,, mientras intentaba hacerla reírse—pero yo si te amo más que a Gumi—añadí—porque tú eres mi princesa—termine con una sonrisa, ella levanto la cara, sus ojos estaban rojos y dos pequeñas gotas salían de sus ojos.

-yo te amo mucho más de lo que quiero a Mikuo, te amo de modo diferente al que tu lo haces, te amo más de lo que puedes imaginar—me dijo, y no me dio tiempo de contestar, pues al instante se levanto de puntitas y beso mis labios, casi con desesperación.

No sabía qué hacer, mi princesa me estaba besando, estuve a punto de separarla de mí, pero el sonido de un trueno inundo el lugar. Pude sentirla temblar y al instante se separo de mi, sus ojos demostraban el miedo que tenía en ese momento, le sonreí volviéndola a besar, la tome de la cintura y la acerque a mi cuerpo.

-yo te protegeré de todo lo que te haga daño, aun y cuando me cueste la vida—le prometí cuando me separe de sus labios, ella me sonrió volviéndome a besar…

* * *

><p>Les gusto? ami me parecio muy rapido... pero Angel me dijo "vas a escribir algo para San Valentin?" y yo de .-. aa claro y pues salio esto xD<p>

Gracias Avril por Correjirlo :D y Keirame, cuando te desconectaste aun no se pasaba completo el archivo, dije que si porque estaba distraida haciendo mi tarea xD pero de cualquier modo muchas muchas gracias por tu ayuda ^^ tambien a tu amiga ^^

en fin, los quiero mucho chicos ^^

Bye Bye

Isa-chan!


End file.
